


Jae

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things I've written for enchanted_jae's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jae Watch

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Characters are property of JK Rowling et al. This is not for profit and is only intended for fun.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary** : Draco's cat makes Harry a little uncomfortable.  
> 

 

 

"Harry, for the love of Merlin! _What_ are you doing?" Draco asked frustrated. Harry looked down at him with furrowed brows and shifted uneasily. He was placed wonderfully between Draco's thighs and for some reason had not put his cock where Draco wanted it to be.  
  
"This is sort of... uncomfortable for me..." Harry murmured, and Draco felt an irrational amount of hurt and some other things he would rather not identify.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"She's just _staring_. It's bloody creepy!" Harry hissed quietly as he sat up.  
  
"Potter! What are you on about?" Draco asked angrily. Who the bloody hell was Harry talking about?  
  
"Jae! She's just... there!" Harry continued to whisper, rather loudly, and Draco groaned in frustration. He exhaled harshly and then glared at Harry for being so ridiculous.  
  
"Harry, she's a cat. Who cares if she's watching?" Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's hips and pulled him towards him impatiently as he sounded his annoyance.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Listen, Harry. Get it on with or I'm throwing you out, right now."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"You heard me." Draco said, as he jerked his hips, eliciting a gasp from Harry as their erections rubbed together.  
  
"I don't want you to throw me out." Harry mumbled, as he leaned forward once more and captured Draco's lips. He lined himself up with Draco's entrance.  
  
"Then fu- _uuck_ " Draco moaned, as Harry thrust his hips forward swiftly.

  
\---

Jae swished her tail about happily as she watched her human and his mate. Their bodies were writhing together and glistened with sweat. She could hear their sounds of pleasure and her ears twitched eagerly. The two humans were really going at it.

  
\---

"I still think it's creepy that she sat there the whole time.... It's like she knew what we were doing..." Harry mumbled into Draco's neck.  
  
"Harry, don't be ridiculous. She was just curious."


	2. Jae Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae teaches Harry a lesson. One he should have already known.

Harry now realized that closing Draco's door was a  _terrible_  idea. First, it was at least 1am. Second, Jae was scratching and caterwauling at the door. Third, Draco was muttering at him about how he had told him, ages ago, that it was a bad idea. Fourth, she had interrupted them  _mid shag_.

Wasn't it awkward enough that she sat there and watched them sometimes? Did she have to interrupt them as well? He was almost certain that she was getting back at him for forgetting to fill her water dish last week. In fact, when Draco opened the door and she waited until he picked her up and carried her over to the bed he was certain. There had been absolutely no reason for her to go and look like a scared little kitten. And despite what Draco says, Harry is sure that she knows what the bloody hell is going on because there is no reason for her to take up residence between them and make a display of nuzzling Draco. To top it off she went to lie on his chest when he rolled onto his back, effectively cutting Harry off from his boyfriend.

The worst part of it was that Draco didn't even seem as peeved as Harry was. Not now that his sweet little cat wasn't wailing outside the door anymore.

\--

Jae purred contentedly as her human stroked her fur. She had been locked out of the room by his mate and that was two offences too many. First, he had forgotten to set water out for her, don't think she hadn't noticed when the duty had been passed over to him. Second, was closing the door when he knew full well that she liked to sit on the bedroom chaise and observe them, unless they were using, it in which case she would sit on the bed.

This would serve as a lesson for him. Her human was still  _hers_.


End file.
